


Una Dolorosa Vida

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Flashbacks, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Rape, Religion, Sad Danny
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: Danny Williams a conocido el peor de los sufrimientos desde una edad muy temprana.Desde que nació se convirtió en una marioneta para sus padres y hasta de los desconocidos, a pesar de todo lo que vivió aun mantenía la esperanza de que al crecer podría encontrar la felicidad.Ahora mismo siendo un adulto y un integrante más del equipo jamás pudo imaginar que la crueldad y el dolor vendría hacia el nuevamente.......ADVERTENCIA¤ Esta historia contiene abuso sexual hombre por hombre, si no te gusta no leas por favor.¤ Contiene abuso sexual infantil explicito(?) Si no te sientes bien al leer esto por favor no lo hagas y ve a otra historia.¤ No leer si esto trae malos recuerdos o si te deprime fácilmente, esto quizás puede ser un detonador para alguien que quizás ha pasado por algo similar y no me gustaría que pasaran un mal momento.¤ Contenido violento, si no te gusta entonces no lo leas.¤ Si no te gusta leer dolor, sufrimiento y abuso, favor de retirarse porque esta historia esta llena de esto.¤ Esto es meramente ficticio y no quiero ofender a nadie, se habla acerca de la RELIGIÓN así que si sientes que te va a ofender por favor no lo leas.
Relationships: Rachel Edwards & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 23
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta idea vino por ver un par de imágenes y mi cerebro no me dejaría dormir hasta que escribí esta historia.
> 
> Espero no ofender a nadie y de nuevo:
> 
> ADVERTENCIA
> 
> ¤ Esta historia contiene abuso sexual hombre por hombre, si no te gusta no leas por favor.
> 
> ¤ Contiene abuso sexual infantil explicito(?) Si no te sientes bien al leer esto por favor no lo hagas y ve a otra historia.
> 
> ¤ No leer si esto trae malos recuerdos o si te deprime fácilmente, esto quizás puede ser un detonador para alguien que quizás ha pasado por algo similar y no me gustaría que pasaran un mal momento.
> 
> ¤ Contenido violento, si no te gusta entonces no lo leas.
> 
> ¤ Si no te gusta leer dolor, sufrimiento y abuso, favor de retirarse porque esta historia esta llena de esto.
> 
> ¤ Esto es meramente ficticio y no quiero ofender a nadie, se habla acerca de la RELIGIÓN así que si sientes que te va a ofender por favor no lo leas.
> 
> //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////
> 
> Quisiera dedicar esta historia y dar las gracias a Eldragonrojo23 quien me dio esta idea y que me ayudo a llevarla a cabo, espero disfruten la historia y no lloren mucho. Una vez más agradezco mucho a Eldragonrojo23 por haberme ayudado en este proyecto :)

La familia Williams esperaba a su tercer hijo, estaban felices de que fuera un varón ya que el seria quien se encargaría de la familia si a Eddie le llegase ha suceder algo. A pesar de toda la alegría que tenían por su nuevo bebe, se encontraban muy preocupados de que el pequeño fuera a crecer de la misma forma en que sus dos primeras hijas lo hicieron, por lo cual ambos decidieron volverse más firmes de lo que fueron con sus primogénitas y de la misma forma, decidieron adentrarse a la religión a tal grado que sus ideologías fueron cambiadas haciéndolos unas personas muy frías con sus hijos.

Claro está que con Jessie y Keisy intentaron en caminarlas por el buen camino de acuerdo a lo que la biblia instruía, les enseñaron como ser mujeres y como deben de comportarse ante quien seria su pareja cuando fuesen mayores, sin embargo, ellas siempre se negaban a hacer todo lo que Clara y Eddie les enseñaban, las castigaron y encerraban en el sótano para que aprendieran a comportarse pero las chicas terminaron siendo una vergüenza para la familia por lo que ahora ellas no existen para sus padres. 

Clara y Eddie se acercaron al Padre Sebastián y le dijeron que querían que su futuro hijo fuera un fiel seguidor y servidor de Dios, le pidieron ayuda para que su pequeño niño no se perdiera en las banalidades del mundo. Desde entonces la familia Williams se volvió fría hacia sus hijos, castigaban cruelmente cualquier deficiencia que pudieran observar en ellos para que mejoraran y se convirtieran en seres perfectos. Su forma de pensar fue otro cambio que se hizo de manera drástica, en su mente todo lo que el mundo enseñaba y ofrecía era visto como pecado, se deshicieron de la televisión para que sus hijos no vieran ningún programa que pudiera contaminar y engañar sus pobres mentes en crecimiento, así que para que se entretuvieran los ponían a leer las sagradas escrituras, supervisando cuidadosamente de que fuera bien leída y si llegasen a equivocarse los castigarían por ese pequeño error.

////////////////////////////////////////

El pequeño Danny de apenas tres años se encontraba asustado y llorando porque sus padres comenzaron a golpearlo y ha gritarle diciéndole que dejara de hablar con los demonios, el no sabe lo que es un demonio pero al parecer es algo malo y no sabe cuando hablo con ellos, el solamente estaba jugando con unos de los pocos peluches que tenia fingiendo que eran policías y que atrapaban a los malos así como los otros niños en la iglesia jugaban. Su madre le quitó todos los juguetes a el y a sus dos hermanas más chicas y se los tiró al fuego de la chimenea porque según ella eran puertas fáciles para que los demonios entraran en sus vidas y en ellos, el pequeño lloro junto a las niñas porque entre lo que su madre estaba quemando iba su bubu favorito, un lindo perrito de peluche color negro con blanco y ojos azules.

En esa ocasión Eddie agarro a sus tres hijos y los golpeo tan fuerte para que dejaran de jugar tonterías, les grito insultos por ser desobedientes. El trato que el les daba era duro, para que, según en su pensar, aprendieran lo correcto ante los ojos de Dios, el y su esposa decidieron educarlos en casa para que en la escuela mundana no envenenaran sus mentes y los llevara directo al infierno.

Conforme sus hijos crecían, los obligo a aprenderse la biblia y a leerla de forma clara y precisa, ellos no permitirían ningún fallo en sus criaturas, querían perfección en ellas y para lograrlo tenían que castigar y ser duros con ellos. Todos los días los dejaban cuatro horas en la iglesia con el Padre para que aprendieran doctrina, las funciones del templo y el servicio a Dios, esto era para que su carácter se formara y que en su edad adulta fueran personas ejemplares y dignas de ser reconocidas como seguidores de Cristo.

Cuando Daniel cumplió los doce años lo metieron al internado de la iglesia el cual era dirigido por el padre Sebastián, a pesar de las protestas del niño lo dejaron ahí sin importar su opinión, claramente Eddie le pegó con el cinturón por levantar la voz y desobedecer una orden dada por el, una vez terminado el castigo, dejo a su hijo tirado en el suelo todo ensangrentado y salio a hablar con el Padre para encargar le al rubio dándole el permiso de hacer y otorgar cualquier castigo necesario para el mocoso, a su vez le comentó que hiciera de su hijo un hombre seguidor de la fe, que le enseñara todo lo posible para que fuera guiado en los caminos rectos del señor Jesucristo para que fuera un orgullo para la familia. A sus hija las dejó en casa para que aprendieran el papel de la mujer al lado de su esposa, esperaba que aprendieran de una buena vez su lugar y dejaran de ser tan torpes y buenas para nada tal como su hermano lo era.

Nunca les dijeron a sus tres hijos que tenían dos hermanas mayores, ya que creían que al saber de ellas iban a querer conocerlas y serian contaminados y desviados de los caminos de Dios y el no podía permitir eso bajo ninguna circunstancia, esa era la razón por la que fueron más estrictos y disciplinarios con su hijo e hijas menores.

Pero nunca se imaginaron que sus tres hijos al crecer se alejarían de ellos. Antes de que la familia se separara, Daniel fue el único que se caso con quien quiso, pero al divorciarse, Eddie lo buscó y lo golpeo por haberlo decepcionado, al día siguiente fue cuando descubrió que su hijo escapó y que ya no podría encontrarlo, el pequeño inútil fue el único que logró escapar de sus garras y tuvieron que conformarse con sus hijas. Cuando las atraparon después de cinco años de libertad, las sometieron de nuevo a las enseñanzas y las obligaron a casarse con hombres que ellos eligieron. 

Cala y Eddie quedaron encantados con los nietos que sus hijas les dieron y están preparados para educar de la misma manera en que educaron a sus hijos, solo desean que su único hijo volviera con ellos y que dejara de perderse en las banalidades en las que vive. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No entiendo del todo las Etiquetas que se deben poner, así que si crees que me hace falta poner algo, no dudes en decirme :)

Una noche de recuerdos dolorosos e imágenes horribles llenaban los sueños de Danny, se despertó en su cama con el cuerpo empapado en sudor y con su corazón latiendo muy rápidamente. Intentaba calmarse a como diera lugar mientras se sentaba, pero aún así no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había estado soñando... en esos recuerdos tan dolorosos de su niñez, en ese infierno en el que había vivido.

Desde muy chico se dio cuenta que su familia no era igual que los demás, podría decir que era extraña y 'peligrosa' ya que hasta los propios vecinos los miraban mal y murmuraban cosas de ellos. Su madre los controlaba a el y a sus hermanas desde pequeños, haciéndoles leer la Biblia a cada hora, obligándolos a rezar cada noche y castigarles por querer jugar entre ellos.

Verla a ella le provocaba terror, no mostraba cariño en lo más mínimo, parecía que eran criados como soldados. Pero el que le provocaba pánico hasta tener ganas de llorar y orinarse en sus pantalones era su padre, un hombre frío, cruel y distante que los vigilaba en todo momento para que no fueran hacer nada malo ante los ojos de el. Ellos temían los castigos tan sádicos que su progenitor les daba, siempre trataban de hacer todo bien para evitar ser sancionados pero era imposible, Eddie siempre encontraba una manera de "corregirlos" y golpearlos por la cosa más pequeña e insignificante.

Una vez, Danny recuerda que a la edad de 10 años, al leer una página de la Biblia frente a su madre que miraba atentamente cada gesto de el, verificando que lo hiciera correctamente y con respeto, sin querer, se había equivocado en una palabra y al querer corregirlo mientras alzaba la vista con miedo, una mano golpeó su mejilla dejándolo caer al suelo y en ese momento creía que iba a morir. Podía ver a sus hermanas aguantar las ganas de llorar mientras Danny era golpeado una y otra vez por su padre mientras éste le gritaba que era una vergüenza hacia su señor al equivocarse en las sagradas escrituras, deseaba con todo su corazón que su madre interviniera pero esta nunca lo hizo, simplemente le decía que se merecía todo el castigo que su padre le estaba dando. 

Tras terminar de golpearlo por ese error en su lectura Danny fue llevado hacia el sótano siendo arrastrado de los cabellos y encerrado ahí mismo en esa oscuridad, sin comer y tomar agua por más de 3 días, daba gracias a sus hermanas que a escondidas le daban un poco de agua y a veces un pedacito de pan. Pero eso no era todo lo que le había ocurrido, las veces que salían sólo para ir a la Iglesia Danny fue engañado y violado por uno de los padres de ese lugar, un hombre de la edad de su padre que lo engañó con amabilidad y dándole el cariño que el tanto anhelaba, acabando de esa manera la poca esperanza que tenía en las personas.

Aunque su niñez fue todo un infierno, ahora siendo el, un adulto vuelve a tener la esperanza de que todo pudiera cambiar para mejor, creía que al crecer podría tener una familia de verdad donde se amarian mutuamente pero no resultó así. Al casarse con una bella mujer llamada Rachel, el se sentía el hombre mas feliz del mundo, su vida era perfecta hasta que todo se había derrumbado una noche al llegar a su casa. Su esposa, la mujer que amaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser, su gran felicidad que pudo encontrar al estar con ella y a quien el le había entregado todo, le había sido infiel.

El puede recordar que esa noche iba a trabajar hasta tarde y como todos los días le había notificado a Rachel, pero la mujer se enojó otra vez al saber que su esposo no estaría con ella a la hora de la cena. Le enojaba que Danny trabajara demasiado y no pudiera tener tiempo para ella, pero tras unos minutos de charla se había calmado al escuchar las palabras bellas que el policía le decia. 

Aunque la suerte estuvo de su lado esa noche, ya que el rubio había recibido una noticia de parte de su jefe, que habían logrado descubrir una parte importante de su investigación y que era libre de irse temprano a su casa ya que, lo que averiguaron fue tratado por unos compañeros suyos. Feliz con lo que su jefe le había dicho, quiso darle una sorpresa a Rachel, se fue a su casa junto con una caja de pizza, pero al entrar por la puerta pudo escuchar unos ruidos extraños proviniendo de la segunda planta de su hogar, dejó la caja de pizza sobre la mesa y subió lentamente, sacó su pistola y se preparo para lo peor.

Danny se quedó sin habla cuando al subir por las escaleras, podía escuchar perfectamente gemidos salir de su recamara, eran gemidos de placer de su mujer, por un momento pensó ingenuamente que su esposa se estaría satisfaciendo sola, así que al estar frente a esa puerta el rubio abrió lo más rápido que pudo y fue ahí donde todo se derrumbó. 

Pudo ver la imagen de su esposa en la cama con otro hombre, desnudos, besándose apasionadamente y el tipo muy enterrado en la profundidad de su mujer, no tardaron mucho para que se sorprendieran y se taparan con las sábanas. Danny estaba a punto de reprocharle a Rachel lo que hacia, pero al pensarlo, se dio cuenta que no tenía caso, para que perder el tiempo en lo que ya estaba hecho. Dio media vuelta para marcharse mientras escuchaba la voz de la morena diciéndole que era un malentendido y que haria cualquier cosa para ganarse su perdón, pero aún así, el rubio se fue de ahí con el corazón hecho pedazos y con un gran vacío en su maldito corazón.

Inicio el proceso de divorcio porque ya no quería saber nada de su mujer, no sabe que es lo que hizo mal para que ella lo engañara ¿acaso es tan patético, débil y bueno para nada para que no merezca tener el amor y compromiso de nadie? Su padre tenía razón, nunca sería suficiente para nadie. Cuando asistieron a la corte el estaba profundamente agradecido por no tener hijos ya que estos hubiesen sufrido mucho, Rachel estaba haciendo difícil el proceso de divorcio y no entendía el porque. Estaba agradecido que el juez se fue a su favor y ya nunca más tendría que ver a su ahora ex esposa.

Después de que su divorcio ha concluido se siente vació y triste, sus sueños han estado plagado de pesadillas y no ha dormido lo suficiente. Por esa razón nunca se dio cuenta que su padre entro a su casa y mucho menos espero la golpiza que este le dio, no se defendió porque se lo merecía, si hubiese cuidado mejor a su pareja, no lo hubiera engañado. No podía dejar de pensar que quebranto el mandamiento de Dios, pero tampoco quería vivir a la sombra de su padre sufriendo cada día. Cansado de sentirse miserable decidió mudarse a otro lado para poder escapar de sus padres y del recuerdo de su fallido matrimonio. Al pensarlo durante dias, en sus noches de insomnio, llegó a la decisión de irse a Hawaii, pidió su traslado para la isla y tras ser aceptado, le dieron tres días para acomodarse y empezara a formar parte de una fuerza de trabajo especial. No sabe que esperar de eso pero tiene la esperanza de que todo vaya bien y que esto sea su nuevo comienzo. .....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He aquí otro capítulo, doy gracias una vez más a Eldragonrojo23 por ayudarme en esto. Y espero que puedan disfrutar de este segundo eve espero no lloren mucho y si lo suyo no es el dolor, el sufrimiento y el abuso, les pido que den media vuelta.
> 
> No quiero incomodar a nadie con esta historia :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capítulo más, para su disfrute.  
> Gracias a Eldragonrojo23 por ayudar que esto sea posible :)

Hoy es su tercer día en Hawaii y hasta ahora todo marcha bien, sale de su casa temprano para ir a su nuevo empleo. Se encuentra nervioso pero este cambio es por su bien, el gobernador del estado fue muy generoso al transferirlo a su unidad especial, espera poder llevarse bien con sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo. 

/////////////

Cuando todo el equipo fue informado de que hoy llegaría el reemplazo del anterior detective, se reunieron en la entrada de la oficina para darle la bienvenida al nuevo integrante, Steve como siempre empieza a imaginarse una bella mujer con quien pueda pasar un buen rato divirtiéndose.

"¿Me pregunto que tan hermosa sera esa compañera que el gobernador nos obligo a contratar?" Comentó el seal imaginando a una morena desnuda en su cama dispuesta a sus perversas fantasías.

"oye amigo sólo por un momento ¿quieres dejar de pensar sólo en eso?" Dijo Chin un poco molesto por la actitud de su jefe.

"¿Algún problema?" Dijo Steve con seriedad.

"Si, por si no lo has olvidado, cada vez que te acuestas con los nuevos reclutas, hay problemas" 

"No tengo la culpa de ser tan irresistible jaja" dijo el Comandante presumido.

"siempre tan creído" dijo Kono pegando le en el hombro.

Al mirar hacía el estacionamiento vieron como un cámaro se estacionaba y se bajaba un chico de el. Cuando Steve vio llegar a su nuevo integrante su sonrisa seductora había desaparecido de su rostro y se reemplazó con un ceño fruncido, mientras sus compañeros se reían a sus espaldas por la gran decepción que su jefe se había llevado. El comandante observo atentamente al recién llegado y al mirarlo bien notó que el tipo no estaba nada mal, era guapo, se notaba que tenía un buen cuerpo y lo mejor aún es esa pequeña cintura marcada y por su ropa ajustada dejaba a mostrar un perfecto trasero. Esta era la primera vez que Steve sentía atracción por un hombre, decir que no estaba sorprendido sería una exageración, sin embargo sería divertido tenerlo solo para él.

Pero lo que el moreno no sabía, era que el oficial Williams no era alguien con el que puedas hablar fácilmente. Si bien podía llevarse muy bien con sus compañeros, le tomaba mucho tiempo en depositar su confianza a personas que no conoce. Cuando Danny se acerco al cuartel, vio a un hombre alto que lo observaba fijamente, se sintió muy incomodo por ello pero logro ocultarlo de todos. Al estar frente a ellos los saludo educada mente.

"Hola, buenos días soy el Detective Daniel Williams"

"¡Hola! Soy Kono y el Chin" la isleña apunto hacia su primo.

"Hola" 

"Es un placer conocerlo Detective Williams, yo soy el Comandante Steve McGarrett" dijo Steve

"Lo mismo digo Comandante, espero podamos llevarnos bien" le dice extendiendo la mano y Steve le corresponde el saludo aunque no lo suelta.

"Vamos, déjame mostrarte tu oficina" dice Kono jalando a su nuevo compañero y alejándolo de su jefe.

Danny se sorprendió al ver el lugar, nunca imagino que hubiera tanta tecnología en su trabajo. La chica le siguió mostrando todo hasta llegar a su oficina, no sabia como sentirse al saber que esta queda frente a la oficina de Steve. Dejando de lado eso, entro a su cubículo y se dispuso a hacer papeleo ya que era un día tranquilo y el quería hacer algo productivo. Estaba tan metido haciendo su trabajo que no se dio cuenta que su jefe estaba parado en el marco de la puerta observándolo, Steve recorría con la mirada el cuerpo de su nueva pareja a pesar de que nunca se había interesado por los hombres, debía admitir que el rubio que tenía delante de el, se le hacía muy atractivo y le encantaría profanar ese esplendido cuerpo. Miró como se agachaba para abrir uno de los cajones y guardar unas cosas, se mordió sus labios al ver ese trasero redondeado ser abrazado por sus pantalones.

"Hola" Steve vio como Danny brinco del susto y se cayo al suelo.

"Oow.." Danny se quejó del golpe que se dio "¿Que se te ofrece?"

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunta el comandante ayudando al rubio a levantarse.

"Si, gracias" dio una breve sonrisa mientras trataba de soltarse de la mano que lo ayudo a levantarse.

"¿Oye Danny, ya que te acabas de unir al equipo te gustaría tomar unos tragos?" 

"Primeramente soy Detective Williams para ti y segundo lo lamento pero tendré que rechazar la oferta" aleja su mano para soltarse

"Vamos, déjame invitarte unos tragos, después de todo vamos a ser pareja y de paso tener una unión de equipo" Steve sonríe y toma el hombro del más bajo apretándolo un poco.

"Lo siento, aún así no podré, adiós" Danny respondió cortante mente.

"¡¡Por favor!!" Dijo sarcasticamente Steve "Eres nuevo en la isla, no conoces a nadie, así que no creo que conozcas a nadie como para tener un compromiso y no poder ir a tomar algo"

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia, así que dejame sólo neanderthal" Danny camino enojado hacia la salida.

Cuando estaba a punto de irse Steve lo sujeta del brazo algo enojado y lo jala para evitar que salga de la oficina.

"Oye no seas cruel conmigo" le reclama el moreno.

"¿Cruel?¿Que tontería es esa?" Exclama Danny tratando de safarse del fuerte agarre de su jefe.

"¿Sabes? Nunca nadie me ah dicho que no a una invitación"

"Entonces acostumbrate, por que eso es lo que siempre escucharas de mi" Danny se retira enojado.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera salir del cuartel, el comandante lo jala del brazo para detenerlo, pero el nunca espera el puñetazo que le da el detective en su mandíbula.

"Dejame en paz McGarrett" Danny salió echando humo y dejó sólo al ex Seal.

Steve observa como su nueva pareja se va del cuartel sin mirar atrás y se siente molesto ante la actitud que tomo el otro con el.

"Maldito enano... ya vas a ver, si o si terminarás en la cama conmigo" prometió el Seal cuando se quedo solo en la oficina.

Regreso por sus cosas teniendo en su mente como nuevo objetivo acostarse con el Detective Daniel Williams ya sea por las buenas o por los malas, pero el obtendrá lo que quiere porque nadie rechaza al Comandante Steven McGarrett.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen la tardanza, pero me ocupe con mi memoria de titulación, no quería dejarlos esperando por más tiempo así que aquí esta otro capitulo que espero disfruten :) 
> 
> Gracias por ser pacientes conmigo los amo de corazón

Danny se había ido a dormir temprano después de una larga semana de trabajo, se encontraba tan cansado que no se molesto en cambiarse de ropa. Cuando se durmió pronto empezó a moverse mucho y soltar pequeños gemidos, trataba de despertar pero no podía hacerlo, sólo se dejó inundar por el mal sueño que estaba teniendo.

_**~Flasback/pesadilla~** _

**_Daniel iba a la iglesia junto con su padre, acababa de cumplir doce años y ha decir verdad estaba emocionado por asistir a la secundaría, sin embargo no entendía porque lo llevaban con el padre. Como ya había aprendido anteriormente decidió no comentar nada y solo seguir a su papá, cuando llegaron se dirigieron a uno de los edificios que se encontraban cerca del templo, nunca había ido hacia este lugar así que se encontraba curioso al respecto._ **

_**"Hola Padre Sebastián"** _

_**"Buen día Eddie, veo que has traído a Daniel para la continuación de su educación"** _

_**"Así es, aquí esta su maleta. Se quedara en el internado, se lo encargo mucho ya sabe que si se porta mal puede castigarle con mano dura para que se haga un hombre ya que a veces actúa como una chica todo llorón"** _

_**Danny solo podía ver todo de forma asustada, el no quería quedarse ahí y mucho menos estar cerca del Padre. El siempre le hace daño y lo lastima, no quiere sufrir más de eso.** _

_**"No quiero quedarme aquí" hablo el rubio interrumpiendo la platica de los dos adultos.** _

_**"Daniel ¿Como te atreves a interrumpirme y a cuestionar mis decisiones?" Le reclama Eddie** _

_**"P-papá.. l-lo siento.. pe-pero por favor n-no me dejes a-aquí" dijo tembloroso y lleno de temor.** _

_**"¡¡CALLATE!!" Eddie le dio una bofetada a su hijo tirándolo al suelo "Eres una maldita desgracia no se para que te tuvimos"** _

_**Daniel grita y trata de correr pero su padre lo arrastra a una habitación que el Padre Sebastián abrió, lo avienta al suelo y el adolescente ve como su papá se quita el cinturón y comienza a temblar y llorar.** _

_**"Quitate la ropa Daniel"** _

_**"P-papá l-lo siento p-por favor n-no..."** _

_**"DIJE QUE TE QUITES LA ROPA PEQUEÑO DEMONIO" grito Eddie.** _

_**Danny se asusto y con manos temblorosas empezó a desnudarse mirando atentamente al Padre Sebastián que se llevaba una mano a su entre pierna para mas ajearse y veía como chupaba sus labios, el niño solo sintió asco al ver como el Padre se excitaba mirándolo desnudo y siendo golpeado. Por estar distraído nunca vio cuando su papá le tiro el primer cintarazo.** _

_**"AAHH.." Grito ante el dolor en su espalda, sus ojos se pusieron llorosos y se tiro al suelo cubriendo su cabeza tras darse cuenta que su Progenitor le estaba pegando con la hebilla del cinto.** _

_**"ERES"golpe "UN" golpe "MALCRIADO" golpe "BUENO" golpe "PARA" golpe "NADA, OJALA NO HUBIESES NACIDO" descargo toda su ira en el cuerpo de su hijo.** _

_**De pronto Eddie siente una mano en su hombro deteniendo el siguiente golpe para el mocoso, voltea para ver al Padre y empieza a ponerse de nuevo su cinturón.** _

_**"Esta bien Eddie, yo lo cuidare. Ya puedes irte" el Padre le sonríe.** _

_**"De acuerdo, pero recuerda que puedes castigarle por cualquier falla que pueda tener, quiero que se convierta en un hombre fuerte y duro"** _

_**"Lo mismo que nosotros, ¿vendrás por el los viernes en la noche?"** _

_**"Si, solo el fin de semana podrá pasar con nosotros"** _

_**"De acuerdo, entonces todo queda arreglado, nos vemos el viernes a las ocho"** _

_**"Hasta el viernes"** _

_**Danny se movió lentamente una vez que se quedo solo y trato de vestirse, se odio por ser tan débil ante los ojos de su padre y llorar como un bebe. Se tenso cuando la puerta se abrió y el Padre entro a la habitación cerrándola con seguro.** _

_**"Hola Daniel me da gusto verte" se lamió sus labios y se acerco al niño "mira que grande te has vuelto"** _

_**"No.. p-por favor.. n-no..."** _

_**"Shh... la vamos a pasar bien" El Padre le quita los bóxer que con dificultad se había puesto y lo comienza a tocar por todas partes.** _

_**"Ba-basta..."** _

_**"Si no quieres que te duela coopera hijo mio"** _

_**Danny solo sollozo y no lucho más ante las caricias no bienvenidas, dejó que el Padre lo besara y sintió como el miembro del adulto entraba en el. Lloro ante el dolor, no podía dejar de sentirse sucio y usado, ha pesar de sus suplicas el Padre no se detenía. No pudo contener su grito al sentir que le lastimaban la espalda de nuevo.....** _

_**~Fin Flasback/Pesadilla~** _

Daniel se sobresaltó ante el recuerdo soñado, no podía dejar de sentir como las manos pasaban por su cuerpo y lo acariciaban de manera que el no quería. Miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que tan solo eran las tres de la mañana, se levanto a bañarse y se tallo su piel hasta que se volvió rojiza. Salió y decidió ir temprano a su trabajo, ya llevaba un mes ahí en el equipo tan agradable con la excepción de su jefe que se la pasa acosándolo cada oportunidad que tiene.

Al llegar se va directo a su oficina ignorando todo lo demás, así que nunca ve a Steve que se le acerca silenciosamente y lo abraza por la espalda.

"Hola Danno" le susurra en el oído.

"Agg.. déjame idiota" Danny forcejea tratando de quitárselo de encima, sintiéndose un poco asustado por la forma en que lo agarra "Ya basta McGarrett déjame en paz"

"Calmate Danny, solo te estoy abrazando"

"Odio los abrazos" le da un codazo en el estomago y se libera de el poniéndose rápidamente a la defensiva.

"De todos modos" dice Steve ignorando la forma tensa de su compañero "Ambos estamos solos, porque no lo aprovechamos para pasarla bien" dice coqueta mente.

"Piérdete, no me interesas. Ya te dije que te denunciare por acoso laboral"

"Ya ya.. solo estaba bromeando hombre" Steve se va dejando solo a su compañero y puede ver que Chin y Kono lo observan negando con su cabeza por el comportamiento del Seal.

"Jefe, ya déjalo tranquilo" dijo Kono "Es el único que te ha soportado por tanto tiempo y no quiero perderle"

"Eso es verdad Steve, ya bájale a tus 'bromas', hablando de esto ¿te volviste bisexual?" Pregunta Chin con una ligera sonrisa.

"Dios no, yo no formo parte de ese grupo por favor no me compares. Simplemente me gusta molestar a Danny, se ve lindo cuando se enoja" hablo simulando estar ofendido, aunque la verdad el mismo se cuestionaba su sexualidad al sentirse atraído por Daniel.

"Más te vale no lastimarlo jefe, porque si lo haces te matare" amenazó la isleña

"Bien bien" levanta las manos en señal de rendición "invítalo a la barbacoa de hoy en la noche"

"¿Porque no lo invitas tu?" Pregunta la Detective.

"Por que a mi me va a rechazar y tu eres con quien más habla así que.... es más probable que a ti no te rechace"

"Bien, pero me compraras café durante una semana"

"Solo si Danny acepta ir"

Solo vieron a la Isleña dirigirse a la oficina del rubio y la vieron entablar una conversación, Steve quería ser Kono para estar cerca del Detective pero se conformaría con tenerlo en su casa y por la noche en su cama...  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Steve se encontraba contento porque el gran Daniel Williams accedió a ir a la barbacoa que sería en su casa, no sabe como lo convenció Kono pero esta profundamente agradecido por ello, camino hacia donde se encontraban Chin, Kono, Danny y algunos de HPD.

"Hey chicos ya esta la carne, ya es hora de ir a comer"

Todos estaban muy felices de escuchar eso así que fueron a comer inmediatamente todos parecían que no habían comido en todo el día, Steve se percato que su pareja se quedo sentado en unas de las sillas y decidió ir a platicar con el.

"Hola Danno"

"No me llames así"

"Esta bien Daniel, ¿no quieres ir a comer?"

"Iré a servirme algo ya que los demás se sienten"

"Hmm.. bueno ya que estamos aquí ¿no te gustaría divertirte?" Dice el Comandante en voz baja mientras lleva una de sus manos a la pierna del rubio subiéndola lentamente hasta llegar a la entrepierna.

"Basta" aventó la mano del más alto alejándola de su persona "¿Acaso en todo lo que piensas es en follar?" Pregunto Danny un poco molesto.

"¡No!" Dijo Steve pero en su mente dijo 'si'.

"Si claro" dijo con sarcasmo "entonces porque todo el tiempo me molestas con insinuaciones sexuales"

"Lo lamento compañero, solo quería pasar un buen rato bromeando contigo y no sabia como acercarme a ti para platicar o llevarnos bien ya que siempre eres muy serio y al ser esa la manera que expresabas algo lo seguí haciendo" dijo Steve fingiendo sinceridad, el realmente lo hacia porque lo deseaba desnudo en su cama.

"Oh..." dijo Danny un poco incomodo "lo lamento, pero no creo que sea buena compañía. No tienes porque esforzarte en platicar conmigo de esa manera, podemos ser buenos compañeros"

"Pero.. yo quiero ser tu amigo" ' _y un acoston'_ pensó el moreno.

"Perdóname pero yo no busco amigos en este momento, solo vine porque le debía un favor a Kono"

"Entiendo.... toma"

"¿Que es esto?"

"Un chocolate, no sabia si te gustaban o no pero tenlo como un símbolo de disculpa"

"Gracias Steve" el rubio se sintió conmovido por la acción de su jefe "En realidad me encanta el chocolate" confeso con una leve sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"De nada" sonrió y disfruto la vista de un Danny sonrojado, lo agarro por los hombro y caminaron hasta el asador para comer.

Cuando estuvieron sentados Steve deslizo un poco de droga en la cerveza del más bajo para que se adormilara un poco, media hora después el cuerpo del rubio comenzó a aflojarse y se fue deslizando al costado del más alto.

"¿Danny estas bien?" Pregunto Kono.

"Jijiji.. si bien" dijo Danny tratando de mantener sus ojos abiertos.

"¿Cuanta cerveza bebiste?"

"Hmm... no se.. cu-cuatro tal vez..." murmuraba el más bajo un poco confundido.

"Pareciera que nunca haya tomado alcohol" comento Chin.

Todos miraron al Detective cuando se rió del comentario que hizo Kelly y se preocuparon al instante, Steve lo agarro y acerco un poco a su cuerpo.

"¿Danny?" Pregunto Kono

"Yo no bebo..." se derrumbo contra el Seal.

"Oh Dios ¿Esta bien?" Kono estaba asustada por como su amigo se había desmayado.

"Si, quizás no puede tolerar bien el alcohol. El nos dijo que no bebe" se encogió de hombros el más alto.

"No quiero que se quede solo"

"Tranquila Kono, se quedara en mi casa. Yo lo cuidare"

"Hmm... no lo se..." respondió la isleña algo dudosa.

"Ni que le fuera hacer algo Kono, tu sabes que no soy así"

"Tiene razón prima"

"Bueno"

Entre Chin y Steve metieron a Danny al cuarto de invitados, kono se encargo de despedir al resto de los invitados. Se juntaron en la sala de estar para ayudar a limpiar la residencia Mcgarrett, al terminar los primos se despidieron y dejaron solo al Comandante.

Steve sonrió perversamente y entro al cuarto de invitados para observar al hombre que lo trae vuelto loco, se acerco a el y lo comienza a desnudar, revelando poco a poco esa piel lechosa que se moría por marcar. Se sorprendió de ver cicatrices en ese cuerpo tan compacto pero las ignoro para ponerse a acariciar esos globos redondeados, agarro las nalgas y las separo para dejar al descubierto el ano de Danny. Acerco su rostro y con la lengua chupo y lamió ese rosado agujero, después de jugar con la entrada en su compañero agarro el lubricante y se lo hecho en su pene para dirigirlo al bello agujero, sin prepararlo correctamente entro de un solo jalón sintiendo la estrechez al rededor de su eje. Sin importarle mucho el estado en que el rubio despertaría se comenzó a mover, se agarro de los anchos hombros del más bajo para impulsarse al momento de penetrar.

Danny sintió incomodidad cuando empezaba a despertar, al abrir sus ojos se percato del horrible dolor que estaba sintiendo en su ano. Quiso moverse pero eso le fue imposible, sintió las manos recorrer su cuerpo y el no podía hacer nada para defenderse. Sus ojos se humedecieron al saber que estaba siendo violado de nuevo, nunca creyó que esto le volvería a pasar.

Steve se percato que su compañero había despertado pero los efectos de la droga le impedían moverse correctamente, salio de el y lo volteo boca arriba, agarro las piernas del rubio y se las coloco en sus hombros. Se acerco y lo penetro de una sola estocada, se movió inmediatamente y con fuerza, se deleitaba grandemente al ver las lagrimas en los ojos de Danny.

"No tienes idea de cuanto te deseo Williams" Jadeo Steve "maldición me encanta tu trasero"

El moreno le apretó sus muslos con tal fuerza que dejaría marcas al día siguiente, empezó a penetrar sin control alguno hasta que llegó a su deseado orgasmo, derramando su semilla en el interior del más bajo.

Danny sintió asco cuando Steve de derramo dentro de el, cuando el Comandante salio de el pudo sentir el semen salir de su interior. Empezaba a sentirse sucio y traicionado, lo único que quería era bañarse y lavarse toda esta suciedad que lo marcaba.

"Po-porque..." trataba de preguntar el rubio, aprovechando que poco a poco iba recuperando movimiento en su cuerpo.

"Porque me rechazaste vil mente y a mi nadie me rechaza, más te vale nunca decirle a nadie de esto porque si llegas a hablar de lo ocurrido te ira peor de como te fue hoy" amenazo el Seal.

"Y-yo no..."

"Te tome fotos Daniel, y nadie te creerá si dices algo. Es mejor que no digas nada y me obedezcas"

"P-pero..."

"Nada idiota, tu no vales nada y por esa razón nadie te creerá"

Danny se puso a llorar haciendo pequeños sonidos, cuando por fin pudo moverse se hizo bolita y lloro amargamente por el tipo de vida que le ha estado tocando vivir. El desea que algún día pudiera dejar de sentirse como una basura humana que esta destinada a la basura....  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualización mis amores, lamento el retraso. Ahora con la cuarentena espero actualizar más seguido, cuídense mucho del coronavirus y no salgan de sus casitas.
> 
> Con amor LT 


	6. Chapter 6

_**~Flashback~** _

_**Danny llegó emocionado a la iglesia para pasar la tarde con el Padre, hoy estaba muy feliz porque cumplía cinco años y el Padre Sebastián siempre le regalaba un dulce. Esto era asombroso porque en su casa sus padres nunca se lo permitían ya que decían que comer esas chucherías solo harían que su cuerpo fuera impuro, esto era un secreto entre el Padre y el y lo estaba esperando con ansias.** _

_**"Hola Eddie ¿Que tal tu día?"** _

_**"Hola Padre, hoy estuvo muy ocupado pero aquí te traigo a mis hijos para que los pongas a trabajar"** _

_**"Por supuesto Eddie, yo cuidare a estas lindas ovejas"** _

_**"Bien, regreso en tres horas"** _

_**"Claro, niñas ustedes irán con las hermanas a la cocina. Hoy van a aprender a hacer pan"** _

_**"¡¡Si!!" Dijeron entusiasmadas las pequeñas y caminaron con una de las monjas hasta la cocina.** _

_**"Daniel tu y yo vamos a limpiar una habitación" el Padre se agacho y abrió los brazos "ven aquí hijo, feliz cumpleaños"** _

_**Danny corrió y se arrojo a los brazos del Padre Sebastián y se dejo abrazar, se rió felizmente porque El Padre había recordado su cumpleaños. Se dejó cargar por el más alto y fueron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación más lejos y antigua que tenia el lugar.** _

_**"¡¡Wow que bonita habitación!!" Exclamo el niño.** _

_**"Si que lo es, ven aquí Daniel"** _

_**"Si Padre" El rubio subió a la cama junto con el cura y se sentó a su lado.** _

_**"Hoy haremos algo nuevo y especial por tu cumpleaños"** _

_**"¿¡¡De verdad!!?¿¡¡Que haremos Padre!!?" Pregunto Danny emocionado.** _

_**"Primero vamos a quitarte la ropa para no ensuciarla con el regalo que te daré"** _

_**"Esta bien" dice confiado el más pequeño.** _

_**"Eso es cariño" le responde el Padre acariciándole la cabeza "Toma pequeño, te he traído una barra de chocolate por tu cumpleaños"** _

_**"¡¡Gracias Padre!!" dice sonriente y con emoción mientras se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla.** _

_**"Te quiero mucho Daniel"** _

_**"Yo también lo quiero Padre"** _

_**El Padre sonríe observando al niño desnudo mientras se come su chocolate manchandose la barbilla y un poco el pecho, lo pone en su regazo y lo abraza haciéndole cosquillas.** _

_**"Ba-basta Padre jajaja"** _

_**"Esta bien, esta bien. Dame un besito"** _

_**Danny se acerca y deposita un beso en la mejilla del adulto.** _

_**"Dame un besito aquí" El Padre señala sus labios.** _

_**"Pero... pero eso no debo hacerlo" dice el oji-azul un poco dudoso.** _

_**"¿Me quieres?"** _

_**"Si Padre, yo lo quiero mucho"** _

_**"Entonces esta bien, si me das un beso en los labios me estarás demostrando que me quieres"** _

_**"Humm... esta bien..." dice el rubio con facilidad.** _

_**Danny se acerca y coloca sus labios en los del Padre, después de un rato el padre le pide que saque su lengua y el la chupa, el rubio no sabe como sentirse al respecto y deja que el hombre mayor haga lo que le plazca.** _

_**"Muy bien Daniel, veo que me quieres mucho" el Padre Sebastián sonríe y se empieza a desnudar.** _

_**Danny observa atentamente lo que hace el Padre y cuando lo ve totalmente desnudo se acerca y deja que el cura lo acerque a su regazo.** _

_**"¿Que sucede Daniel?"** _

_**"Um.. ¿va-vamos a jugar otra vez al doctor?"** _

_**"Correcto Daniel, Ahora como puedes ver necesito ayuda ¿Te gustaría ayudarme a sentirme mejor?"** _

_**"S-si"** _

**_El Padre sienta en la cama a Danny, le agarra sus manitas y le hecha un poco de aceite._ **

**_"Ahora con tus manos agarra mi polla y mueve tus manitas de arriba hacia abajo, así como me has ayudado a curarme anteriormente cariño" gime ante la sensación y le acaricia la cabeza al niño "aprieta un poco más cariño.. ahh.. eso es muy bien"_ **

**_Danny se concentra en lo que hace, aunque algo muy dentro de el le dice que esto no es correcto pero sigue acariciando al padre como le habían indicado. Aunque se siente raro jugar de esta manera, el cura siempre lo ha abrazado y regalado cosas y el no quiere que esas cosas terminen. Quiere seguir sintiendo el amor que el padre Sebástian le brinda tan amablemente._ **

**_"¿Pa-padre?" Habla un poco temeroso al escuchar un fuerte gemido del padre._ **

**_"Shh... tranquilo Daniel, esta bien, esto significa que me estas ayudando a mejorar, todo esta bien. Es hora de detenerte amor y ven a acostarte aquí"_ **

**_El pequeño rubio obedece rápidamente a las instrucciones dadas, su corazón se acelera al sentir las manos del sacerdote en su piel pero sobre todo en su parte intima, aunque anteriormente ya habian hecho esto, danny se siente inseguro de que hacer. Trata de alejarlo pero el cura le sostiene sus brazos sin dejarle moverse._ **

_**"Tranquilo Daniel ¿Estas bien?" El niño niega con la cabeza "Es como lo que te enseñe el otro día, ¿recuerdas?" Cuando lo ve asentir sonríe para brindarle un poco de tranquilidad "Ahora es mi turno de ser el doctor y necesito revisarte con mi lengua mágica, no hay nada que temer, se bueno corazón y te daré otro chocolate."** _

_**"Esta bien" Danny se tranquiliza y deja que el Padre chupe su pene y que recorra todo su cuerpo dejando un poco de saliva al pasar.** _

_**EL pequeño rubio no sabe cuanto tiempo pasa hasta que el cura le pide besos en los labios y el cumple con entusiasmo feliz de dejarle ver cuanto ama al mayor.** _

_**"Recuerdas que te dije que haríamos algo nuevo hoy"** _

_**"Si Padre, ¿Ya es hora?" dice el niño emocionado para hacer algo nuevo juntos.** _

_**"Si amor, vamos a hacer algo y esto tal vez te dolerá un poco pero trata de no gritar cariño, porque si gritas alguien vendrá y nunca más me volverás a ver y luego ya no te podre abrazar ni darte de los ricos dulces que siempre te doy." dice El Padre fingiendo tristeza.** _

_**"¡¡No!! prometo no hacer ruido, no quiero se vaya Padre"** _

_**"Esta bien cariño, mientras no hagas mucho ruido y no le digas a nadie yo seguiré a tu lado."** _ **_Agarra el aceite de oliva que tiene bajo la almohada y se hecha en su mano, pone a Danny boca abajo y comienza a jugar con el ano del niño. Luego de un par de minutos mete su primer dedo dentro de Daniel y escucha el lloriqueo del más pequeño._ **

**_"Tranquilo amor, todo estará bien ¿Confías en mi verdad?"_ **

**_"S-si.. Pe-pero du-duele.." dijo el rubio entre un sollozo._ **

**_A pesar de eso el Cura no se detuvo, guio su miembro hacia el ano del chico y lo penetro, inmediatamente le tapo la boca a Danny y se quedo quieto cuando entro completamente._ **

**_"Hmmpp.." El niño trataba de luchar y de gritar pero no podía porque el Padre lo estaba sujetando fuertemente._ **

**_Danny lloro incontrastablemente ante los bruscos movimientos del Sacerdote y odiaba los gemidos que salían de el._ **

**_"Oh Dios... si si si.. nngg..." gimió el Padre cuando llegó a la liberación, espero hasta que estuviera flácido para salir del interior del rubio._ **

**_Agarro las nalgas del niño y las separo para chupar la sangre y el semen que salía de su ano sin preocuparse por los pequeños gritos de dolor que salían de Daniel._ **

**_~Fin del FlashBack~_ **

"No.. no no" Danny susurraba asustado entre sueños.

"Daniel despierta" Steve movió bruscamente a su compañero.

"¡¡NO!!" El rubio se despertó de golpe y al moverse tan bruscamente sintió dolor en su parte trasera "aauugg.."

"Patético"

"¿Po-porque?" El más bajo pregunto.

"Mira Daniel, no tienes ni idea de cuanto te deseo y quiero dejarte en claro que tu serás mi juguete del estrés, cuando yo te lo diga te inclinaras y me dejaras usarte"

"No"

"Lo harás, ¿acaso quieres que todo mundo se entere cuan perra eres? Te grabe cariño, grabe nuestro encuentro y todos pensaran que eres una puta por acostarte con el jefe y pensaran que lo haces para sacar provecho de todo"

"Y-yo no hago eso, t-tu me vi-violaste" dijo Danny con lagrimas en sus ojos.

"Y lo seguiré haciendo, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas"

Y así como así lo dejan solo en la habitación, se levanta y se ducha lo más rápido que puede. Se siente tan perdido, de restriega fuertemente su cuerpo a tal grado que comienza a hacerse herida pero no puede evitarlo, el que Steve lo violara hizo que soñara con la primera vez que fue abusado por el Padre, esa persona en quien confiaba y que se aprovecho de eso para violarlo constantemente hasta que cumplió veintiuno y se largo de su casa.

Lo peor de todo es que cree que se merece todo lo que Steve le hizo la noche anterior, por fin ha comprendido su propósito en esta vida... No esta seguro de que le guste pero ya entendió que su destino es sufrir y nunca podrá escapar de eso en esta vida....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡¡Feliz viernes!!! Espero la estén pasando bien.
> 
> Con amor LT🍃🍄


	7. Chapter 7

Estaban en el trabajo haciendo los ajustes finales para el juicio que se llevaría para Ian McClear el asesino de niños discapacitados cuando Danny siente una mano en su trasero, inmediatamente se tensa y voltea para ver a Steve tocándolo y mirándolo fijamente.

"¿Que quieres?"

"Vamos a mi oficina, debemos charlar"

"¿Sobre que?" Pregunta el rubio un poco dudoso.

"Vamos a mi oficina ahora, ¿o te gustaría que te incline en la mesa inteligente y te haga mio delante de todos?" Susurra Steve en el oído de Danny manteniéndose tranquilos para no levantar sospechas de los primos.

"Bu-bueno" dice nerviosamente el más bajo.

El Comandante sonríe y se agarra del brazo a su compañero para irse a su oficina, para ojos externos pareciera que se llevan mejor como amigos pero lo que realmente ocurría era que el más alto amenazaba al rubio cada vez que podía para utilizarlo como su disfrute personal.

Una vez encerrados en el cubículo de Steve, este cierra todas las persianas quedando fuera de la vista de ojos curiosos. Esta agradecido de que dentro de la oficina no se instalaran cámaras para que no quede evidencia de lo que se hará.

"Arrodíllate" Exige el Seal.

"No"

El más alto no se hace esperar y agarra del pelo a su compañero para que se arrodille a la fuerza, ya que lo puso donde quería lo observo con desprecio.

"Saca mi pene de mis pantalones"

"P-por favor Steve n-no me hagas esto" dijo Danny con voz temblorosa.

"¡¡Cállate!! Para mi tu no vales nada, así que es mejor que te pongas a trabajar en mi erección con esa maldita boca tuya"

El rubio solo bajo la mirada y con manos temblorosas empezó a desabrochar los pantalones de cargo de su jefe, cuando tuvo el miembro en sus manos le dieron ganas de vomitar, sin embargo ignoro la sensación de eso y trato de distraerse de la situación en la que se encontraba, pero lo único que logro, fue luchar contra un recuerdo no deseado.

_**~FlashBack~** _

_**El pequeño Daniel de diez años se escondía en un ropero, esperaba que nunca lo encontraran y que se olvidaran de el. Pero la suerte nunca estaba de su lado, escucho unos pasos que se acercaban, se abrazo sus piernas tratando de no hacer ruido, de pronto abrieron las puertas del ropero y lo agarraron bruscamente sacándolo de su escondite.** _

_**"Hola mi Daniel"** _

_**"Pa-padre h-hola"** _

_**"Has sido un chico malo cariño" le dice el cura acariciando las nalgas del niño.** _

_**"Lo siento lo siento"** _

_**"Esta bien amor, puedo perdonarte si haces algo para hacerme sentir bien ¿Te gustaría que te perdone y que no le diga a tu papá que has sido travieso?"** _

_**"Si, si, por favor perdóneme" hablo el pequeño rubio sonando asustado.** _

_**"Bien, vamos a quitarnos la ropa bebe"** _

_**Danny obedece inmediatamente al adulto y se sube a la cama junto a el, a pesar de que no le gusta esto que hacen no quiere perder la única fuente de la que recibe amor y cariño, no quiere perder esos abrazo que lo hacen sentir amado. El sabe que esto no es correcto y le duele mucho en lo profundo de su corazón todo lo que el Padre le hace y se odia un poco cada día que pasa porque el se deja hacer todas estas cosas, sin embargo tiene miedo de lo que su padre le diría, tal vez le pegue y le diga que es su culpa que le hagan esto porque el lo provoco, así que para el es mejor callar que escuchar que se merece todo lo que le hagan.** _

_**"Daniel, ahora ya eres más grande y por ello haremos algo nuevo" el niño solo abrió los ojos un poco asustado y el Cura se rió un poco "Hoy vas a chupar mi pene"** _

_**"¿Q-que?"** _

_**"Vas a chuparme, así como si fuera un dulce o una paleta y no te detendrás hasta que yo lo diga ¿esta bien?"** _

_**"S-si"** _

_**Poco a poco el pequeño rubio se agacho y comenzó a chupar la cabeza del pene, odiaba que conociera los nombres del miembro masculino. No quería saber eso y ahora ya lo sabe, incluso para que y como funciona.** _

_**Danny se atraganto y vomitó cuando el Sacerdote le agarro la cabeza y metió su pene hasta su garganta, estaba muy asustado y lagrimas traicioneras empezaron a salir de sus ojos.** _

_**"¡¡Ghaaa!! Daniel esto es asqueroso" grito el Padre dándole una bofetada.** _

_**"L-lo siento"** _ **_dijo con sus labios temblorosos y sus ojos llorosos._ **

_**El Padre se enojo tanto que agarro al niño y lo penetro sin prepararlo tapándole la boca para que no se escuchara el grito que soltó.** _

_**"!!Mprh!!" Danny gritaba y trataba de soltarse para escapar del horrible dolor en el que se encontraba.** _

_**"¡¡Cállate, Cállate!! Te mereces todo esto pequeña basura"** _

_**El rubio no sabe cuanto tiempo paso siendo violado, solo es consiente que en cuando el Padre lo suelta se hace una bolita sollozante en la cama.** _

_**"Pff.. patetico, todavía no he terminado contigo"** _

_**El padre lo encadena y le pega con un látigo en su espalda, el solamente puede llorar y gritar por el dolor que esta pasando. Cuando el Cura termina de pegarle lo lleva a un baño y luego le cura todas sus heridas, abrazándolo y besándolo.** _

_**"Lo siento Daniel, pero me molesto que vomitaras en mi" El Padre solo recibe un sollozo como respuesta "tranquilo bebe, te voy a enseñar a controlar tu reflejo nauseoso para que esto no vuelva a pasar"** _

_**Danny se acurruca en el pecho del Padre pidiendo disculpas entre sollozos y prometiendo no volver hacerlo, no sabe cuando se queda dormido, solo vuelve a hacer consciente cuando su papá volvió por ellos y escucha que el Cura le dice que vomito por todo el piso haciendo un desastre y como fue castigado por el. Esta claro que el Padre nunca le dice porque vomito ni que ha sangrado por su ano además de su espalda, lo peor de todo es que su progenitor lo esta mirando con esa cara que promete más golpes cuando regrese a casa y solo puede temblar y apartar la mirada....** _

_**~Fin FlashBack~** _

"Oh Dios... eres un experto en esto, maldita puta" gemía Steve utilizando la boca del rubio a su antojo y quedándose enterrado en lo profundo de la garganta de su compañero cuando llegó su liberación.

"Si... esto estuvo genial Detective, pero cuando terminemos aquí todo los pendientes, nos regresaremos a mi casa"

"S-si se-señor" dijo Danny con la voz ronca y aguantando sus lagrimas preguntándose que había hecho el para caer tan bajo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello mis pequeños lectores, espero que hayan disfrutado de este cap :) pasen un lindo día y quédense en su casa para evitar el contagio Saludos.
> 
> Con amor LT 🍄🍃


	8. Chapter 8

El equipo se encontraba en el camión de Kamekona para cenar y tomar un descanso del caso tan estresante que tienen en este momento, el cual tiene por objetivo a los niños de primarias de prestigio. Principalmente a los que son hijos de personas influyentes, los secuestran y los drogan para obligarlos a hacer cosas que un niño no debería de experimentar.

Danny esta sentado comiendo tranquilamente cuando siente una mano en su muslo, se tensa inmediatamente y deja de comer. Puede sentir como su jefe agarra su mano para ponerla en su entrepierna, odia que Steve lo obligue a hacer todo esto pero no tiene el valor para decir lo que le sucede ya que tal vez los demás se puedan burlar o unirse a lo que el moreno le hace.

Poco a poco comienza a apretar la polla de su jefe y le da placer mientras están sentados, Chin y Kono no se dan cuenta de lo que sucede y no sabe como sentirse por eso. Steve los disculpa a ambos y salen rumbo a la casa del comandante, mientras van en camino el más alto le desabrocha los pantalones y mete su mano a sus bóxer.

Lo empieza a acariciar hasta que su miembro empieza a responder, es tan humillante que ni siquiera puede mirar bien a los ojos a Steve ni a los primos. Poco a poco a dejado de hablar tanto y se siente tan triste que ya no sabe que hacer con su vida, al llegar a casa del comandante, este lo jala y lo sube a su habitación, lo tira al piso para golpearlo y luego utilizarlo cruelmente sin preparación alguna, lo único que puede hacer es aguantar hasta que su jefe se sienta satisfecho y lo deje solo para poder llorar. Steve lo masturba mientras lo penetra logrando que obtenga un orgasmo no deseado, pero a pesar de no ser la primera vez que lo obligan a correrse, no puede dejar de sentir vergüenza porque su cuerpo lo traiciono de nuevo.....

_**~FlashBack~** _

_**Danny caminaba por la iglesia tratando de escapar y no llamar la atención de cierto padre y sus amigos, iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se fijo cuando llegó al bosque. Se sentó en unas rocas para descansar y observar lo que le rodeaba, maravillado ante el rió que estaba cerca, se desvistió y entro al agua para nadar un rato. No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo flotando en el agua, de repente siente como lo agarran y es presionado a un cuerpo.** _

**_"Hola Daniel, veo que disfrutas sin mi"_ **

**_"Pa-padre .."_ **

**_"Eres un chico muy malo, pero te perdonare por estar desnudo para mi placer"_ **

**_"N-no.."_ **

_**"Me encantas" susurro el Cura y empezó a besar el lóbulo de la oreja del adolescente.** _

_**Danny trato de librarse pero no podía, como siempre dejo que las manos no deseadas recorrieran su cuerpo. Sin embargo se quedo horrorizado cuando empezó a excitarse por las caricias que el Padre le hacía.** _

_**"Hmm.... ya has madurado cariño, mírate, ya puedes ponerte duro y disfrutar de esto como un adulto"** _

**_"N-no qu-quiero e-esto"_ **

**_"Tu pene parece pensar por si mismo"_ **

_**El Padre le dio un apretón y Danny gimió involuntariamente, sintió como los dedos invadían su ano y lo estiraban. El rubio permaneció tenso mientras era tocado y grito cuando el Sacerdote lo penetro, a pesar de eso su pene se endurecía con las atenciones que le eran dadas. Trato de quitarse al Padre de encima pero se sentía débil ante su excitación no deseada, llegó un punto en el que no pudo aguantarse más y se derramo en la mano del mayor, mientras que este terminaba en su interior.** _

_**Sintió tanto asco que en cuando el Padre lo soltó comenzó a lavarse y tratar de limpiar el semen que salía de su trasero, se sintió enojado consigo mismo por reaccionar así y se sentía herido física y emocionalmente que sin pensarlo se cortó un poco los muslos hallando en eso una satisfacción y una sensación de paz pasajera.** _

**_~Fin de FlashBack_** ~

Danny se quedo quieto y espero hasta que Steve se quedo dormido a su lado, como pudo se deslizo de la cama para ir al baño y limpiarse. Mientras estaba arreglando el desorden en su cuerpo, soltó las lagrimas que tanto batallo por retener cuando era penetrado por el moreno. Lloró por varías horas sentado en la taza del baño y se sobresalto cuando el comandante le abrió la puerta y lo arrastro de nuevo a la cama.

"Cállate y déjame dormir" gruño el marin.

El rubio no replico nada por miedo y el fuerte agarre que su jefe tenía en su brazo era señal de advertencia para que no luchara y se dejara recostar. Trato de dejar de llorar pero le era muy difícil, el Comandante lo pegó a su pecho una vez que estaban acostados, lo abrazo y le metió sus piernas entre las suyas. Sentía el pecho apretado de lo que se contenía para no sollozar, no sabe cuanto tiempo paso de esa manera derramando sus lagrimas lo más silencioso posible. No sabe cuando se quedo dormido, solo es consiente de nuevo cuando siente como algo duro entra y sale por su ano , sin querer se pone rígido, ocasionando que la penetración sea dolorosa para el pues Steve no se detiene al sentir la resistencia en su cuerpo. El más alto lo agarra del pelo y lo jalonea para que se levante, lo agarra del cuello cortando el suministro de aire por lo que se concentra en tratar de respirar, que poco a poco relaja la tensión de su cuerpo lo cual es aprovechado por el moreno para su disfrute personal.

Cuando su jefe queda saciado no espera que el otro le empiece a besar el cuerpo, va dejando marcas en todas partes y no puede evitar estremecerse y gemir cuando Steve juega con sus pezones chupándolos, pelliscandolos, con una mano empieza a acariciar sus testículos ocasionando que se excite. Se deja tocar y besar por el más alto imaginando que es alguna chica la que lo acaricia, sin embargo toda esa fantasía se arruina cuando su compañero lo obliga a tocarlo, al negarse a hacerlo el marín se pone violento y lo golpea fuertemente en sus costillas, sometiéndolo para violarlo violentamente...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualización!!!
> 
> Espero les esté gustando y si no pues ni modo.
> 
> Pasen bonito día y disfruten su cuarentena
> 
> Con amor LT🍄🍃


	9. Chapter 9

Steve se sentía tan molesto y enfadado porque dejaron escapar a su asesino, estaba al lado de los primos buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera llevarlos hacía su sospechoso, fue sacado de sus pensamientos abruptamente cuando Kono inició una conversación.

"¿Que le pasará a Danny?" Pregunta Kono.

"¿Que quieres decir?" Pregunta Steve con el ceño fruncido.

"Hm.. pues parece que se ha alejado de nosotros"

"Kono tiene razón, casi no habla y cuando el cree que nadie lo esta viendo, se ve muy triste y decaído. Se que es serio generalmente, pero lo poco que nos había dejado ver de el, lo ha escondido más y se ha cerrado a nosotros" le responde Chin

"Oh, no lo había notado" contesta Steve.

"Lo oculta bien boss, pero... a veces se puede ver una expresión de dolor y sufrimiento. Es como si algo lo estuviera atormentando" dice Kono.

"Hablare con el" dice el comandante un tanto molesto por lo que le dicen sus compañeros.

Sale de la oficina hecho una furia, se sube a su silverado manejando de manera rápida y descuidada. Al llegar a la casa de Danny, Steve golpeó la puerta con fuerza y al esperar unos minutos el rubio abrió, este se sorprendió por ver a su Jefe frente a el, pero un golpe en el estómago fue lo primero que sintió cuando quiso decir algo.

Tras caer al suelo los golpes en el rostro No tardaron en comenzar y sólo trataba de cubrirse con los brazos, pero Steve se había colocado encima de él sujetándolo del cuello mientras observaba el rostro lastimado de Danny mientras sus ojos reflejaban una mezcla de temor y odio.

"Maldito hijo de perra, estoy muy ocupado con el nuevo caso y ahora tu lo complicas más!"

"¿d-de que hablas...?"

"Los demás empiezan a verte decaído y extraño" aumenta la fuerza en el cuello de Danny "actúa con normalidad o te mataré!"

"Prefiero mil veces que acabes con mi vida!" los ojos del rubio empezaron a querer derramar lágrimas al hablar. "Ya estoy harto de ésto..."

"¿Harto de Que? No te hagas el estúpido si sabes que te encanta."

"Eso no es cierto...!"

"¿ ah no? Ya verás como te demostrare lo contrario."

Steve se levanta de encima del rubio para luego sujetarlo del brazo y arrastrarlo hasta el segundo piso donde se encontraba la habitación. Pero el rubio al percatarse de lo que el comandante planeaba opuso resistencia, aunque sólo bastó unos golpes por parte de Steve para que se dejará llevar.

Al entrar al Cuarto Danny fue empujado hacia la cama boca a bajo y podía escuchar como Steve empezaba a sacarse el cinturón. Sabía lo que sucedería... sabia que no podría hacer nada ya que su jefe era mucho más fuerte que él, el rubio empezó a sentir como ese hombre se le acercó para colocarse encima de él y besar su cuello mientras sus grandes brazos rodeaban su cintura y empezaban a quitarle el cinturón.

"Ahora verás como te vas a poner duró con ésto..." susurraba en el oído mientras empezó a meter su mano en el pantalón para tocar el miembro de Danny.

El rubio quería alejarlo pero era imposible, sólo podía sentir como jugaba con su cuerpo. A los pocos minutos se podía ver al rubio completamente desnudo en la cama con las piernas abiertas, con una mano del comandante tapando su boca para que los lloriqueos no se escuchasen. Steve penetraba con fuerza su entrada sin importar que empezará a salir unos rastros de sangre de él.

Otra vez lo había lastimado, hiriendo su cuerpo y alma mientras se reía al verlo así. Mientras lo seguía penetrando Steve empezó a acercarse para besar su cuerpo y acariciar sus pezones, lentamente provocando aunque parezca extraño una clase de placer en el rubio. Su miembro empezó a reaccionar a aquel horrible ataque que le estaba sucediendo y eso sólo provocó una sádica sonrisa del hombre de cabellera oscura. Al sacar su mano de la boca del rubio lentamente nota como un hilo de saliva cae de su boca dejando ver una hermosa expresión. A el le encantaba verlo así, derrotado y a sus pies.

Se acercó lentamente hacia sus labios y empezó a besarle con pasión pero de a poco fue devorando su boca como un animal. Eso sólo causó asco en el pequeño rubio pero al querer separarse del beso sintió como Steve empezó a moverse dentro de él otra vez, logrando sacar un gemido de sus labios. Se movía lento por unos segundos para luego hacerlo más rápido y sin control alguno. Danny sólo pudo cerrar sus ojos a la sensación horrible de dolor mientras Sentía como algo caliente lo llenaba por completo, pero lo que lo asusto más fue como él mismo había eyaculado al sentir como su jefe terminaba en su interior. Tras separarse del beso Steve observó la cara pálida de Danny y sonrió mientras acariciaba su rostro.

"¿Ves? te dije que te iba a gustar" le susurró el moreno.

Lo único que podía hacer Danny en ese momento, era llorar frente a su atacante. Se sentía tan débil y patético, como deseaba poder luchar contra Steve pero no puede hacerlo. Lo único que hace es aguantar todo el abuso de su parte, en un momento de desesperación le escupió a su jefe cuando este se comenzó a reírse de el.

"Maldito bastardo" grito el Seal.

El moreno lo agarró y lo esposo en la cabecera de la cama, Danny tenía miedo de su jefe, miedo de lo que le haría. Pegó un fuerte grito cuando sintió que era golpeado por un cinturón.

"¡¡AAGGGHH... DE-DETENTE!!"

"Esto es para que aprendas a respetarme imbécil" Steve no se contiene y empieza a golpear a su compañero con la hebilla del Cinto.

Danny ya no quiere vivir de esta manera, pero no quiere que los demás piensen que es patético por suicidarse. Una vez, cuando era joven y un estúpido de dieciséis años intentó acabar con su miserable y patética vida, pero para el, es uno de sus peores recuerdos.....

**_~FlashBack~_ **

_**Danny se levantó adolorido del suelo, El Padre y sus invitados abusaron toda la noche de el y los niños del internado lo golpearon por ser el favorito del Padre Sebastían. El ya no quería vivir así, en casa siempre le gritaban que nunca sería nadie en la vida, que era un inútil bueno para nada, le pegaban por cualquier falla que pudiera tener. Estaba aterrado por sus calificaciones, trataba de sacar puro diez para complacer a sus padres pero eso nunca era suficiente, cuando hablaban con los curas ellos siempre les decían que no participaba y que se peleaba con sus compañeros. Su madre se enojaba tanto que le pegaba con un sarten o el rodillo, luego lo amarraba de sus manos en la pared y cuando llegaba su padre a casa le daba el látigo y durante horas era golpeado en la espalda para luego ser arrastrado de los cabellos hasta el sótano pequeño y obscuro. Estaba cansado de vivir siempre con miedo y siempre con dolor constante, salió de su habitación y se dirigió al bosque hasta llegar a su lugar favorito cerca del lago, sacó su navaja y comenzó a cortar en linea recta desde su muñeca hasta su codo un par de veces. No va a negar que le duele pero es más su desesperación por querer ser libre del sufrimiento en el que se encontraba a diario, empezó a sentirse débil** _ _**por la pérdida de sangre así que se recostó entre las rocas y al ver borroso sonrió porque se acercaba a la muerte cada vez más. Cerró sus ojos para descansar y muy a lo lejos escuchó que gritaban su nombre, decidió ignorar la voz y se dejó caer en los brazos de la inconsciencia.** _

_**Cuando abrió sus ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en el hospital, sus padres lo miraban enojados y el Padre Sebastian se encontraba cerca de ellos. Lo obligaron a ir a terapia y nunca se abrió al psicólogo por miedo a sus progenitores, todo mundo creyó que había mejorado, pero después de la golpiza que su papá le dio no volvió a intentar quitarse la vida....** _

_**~Fin FlashBack~** _

Danny se levantó de la cama cuando Steve lo soltó y caminó lentamente al baño, se tenso cuando el moreno entró con el. Lo vio agarrar un botiquín y al acercarse lo empezó a curar. Se dejó guiar a la cama recostándose frente a su jefe, el sólo fingió dormir para no ver el rostro de su torturador.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó muy lentamente de la cama para alistarse e ir al trabajo, Steve lo miraba con furia y un poco de excitación al caminar encorvada mente. Danny simplemente lo ignoró pero se quedó quieto cuando el moreno se acercó y le besó el cuello mientras con sus manos masajea su pene y metía sus dedos por su ano.

Una vez que llegaron al trabajo Danny se dedico a investigar todo lo que ocupaban en su actual caso, trató de hablar y sonreír como lo hacía al principio pero se le hacía algo muy falso de su parte.

En el transcurso del día se pusieron de acuerdo por una redada que se haría y el pensó que esa era la manera perfecta para morir, de ese modo nadie se preguntaría el porque dejó que su tristeza lo consumiera y por fin dejaría de sufrir en las manos de Steve.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a pasado bastante tiempo desde que actualice y me disculpo por ello, tenía problemas con la red inalambrica y al parecer ya se solucionaron.
> 
> En un momento de histeria y enfado había pensado en borrar la historia pero al final decidí no hacerlo, aunque se me fue la inspiración y no sabía como continuar. Espero que no los este decepcionando con esto y que la trama siga siendo buena, sin más que decir les deseo un lindo día y que ha pesar de todo estén disfrutando el "descanso".
> 
> Con amor LT 🍃🍃🍄🍄


	10. Chapter 10

El equipo de 5-0 ya se encontraba listo mientras estaban a punto de ir con cautela hacia donde los criminales estaban. Como siempre habían ido en grupo y lamentablemente Steve se había llevado a Danny con el aunque el rubio no quería, protestó sólo por unos minutos para luego bajar su cabeza y dejar que el Seal mandara antes de que los demás sospecharan algo.

Danny ya no soportaba más estar cerca de Steve y menos sentir como ese hombre en varias ocasiones durante su trabajo y fuera de el lo tocaba sin su consentimiento sujetándolo de la cintura mientras besaba su cuello y lo obligaba a chuparlo, aunque el comandante sabía que el Rubio odiaba Ese tipo de contacto físico a él no le importaba, sólo seguía con su horrible comportamiento terco y depravado.

Juntos entraron apuntando con sus armas Hacia dónde se veía el grupo que tenían que capturar, con una señal de sus manos Steve guío a Danny hacia el lado contrario para rodear a los delincuentes Sin que ellos detecten su presencia al hacerlo, estaban a punto de atacar pero por un accidente de parte del más bajo, que al chocar con un estante, dejó caer un cuadro al suelo logrando alertar al bando enemigo. Inmediatamente los criminales empiezan a disparar a los policías sin ninguna consideración.

Obviamente Steve se había enojado por la estupidez que había hecho Danny pero no se podía hacer nada solamente atacar y tratar de vencer a los criminales.  
Tras varios minutos de lucha entre ambos bandos el grupo 5-0 se había esparcido para poder vencerlos estando en diferentes habitaciones, Danny disparaba a uno de los hombres que intentaba escapar.  
Claro está que vencer a ese hombre le estaba costando demasiado, ya que su cuerpo no se sentía con las fuerzas y energía suficiente por los ataques que Steve le hacía, estos eran cada vez más rudos y su cuerpo ya no daba para más, el moreno era muy agresivo con él.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que fue golpeado y violado fuera y dentro de su trabajo, y los moretones que tenía como evidencia en su cuerpo, hacía todo lo posible por ocultarlos usando camisas de manga larga en el verano, abotonado hasta el cuello e incluso usando maquillaje para tapar esas marcas que solo eran un recordatorio de todo el dolor que tenia que pasar a manos de Steven Mcgarrett Teniente condecorado de la Marina. Aunque algunos no entendían la razón de qué vistiera con camisas de manga larga en este clima tan caluroso, lo dejaron pasar, atribuyendo su tipo de vestimenta a cosas de continentales y seguían como si nada mientras Danny sólo les sonreía y gruñía para fingir estar molesto ante eso, aunque por dentro el desearía morir.

Danny atacó al hombre con sus propios puños, aunque seguía recibiendo golpes que lastimaban su cuerpo no se rendirá tan fácilmente, la pelea era un poco complicada a simple vista, no sabías quién podría ganar ya que Danny sentía mucho dolor en sus caderas, el moverse le era muy difícil por las heridas que el comandante había dejado en su cuerpo pero lo que más le dolía era su ano, ese dolor le complicaba sus movimientos.  
Por culpa de eso casi se dejaba perder, dejando que el hombre lo atacara contra el piso golpeando con furia desmedida, cuando lo vio sacar una navaja para apuñalarlo el rubio instintivamente sacó su arma que escondía en su tobillo y apuntó hacia el criminal matándolo instantáneamente, al ver como ese psicópata caía, el más bajo se acomodó en el suelo mostrando el rostro mal herido, sus puños lastimados y una expresión en su rostro que denotaba una mezcla de dolor y cansancio.

Al quedarse aún sentado en el suelo y escuchando como su equipo se encargaba de los demás Danny miró el arma en sus manos y observó que sólo le quedaba una bala, una qué le gustaría meter en su cráneo. No tardo en subir su brazo y apuntar el arma a su cabeza sintiendo el frío metal en su piel mientras el dolor de sus recuerdos empezaba a aparecer.

Sonreía con una felicidad mientras sentía como sus problemas iban a desaparecer al apretar el gatillo, pero al querer mover su dedo para que todo de una buena vez terminará había sentido como alguien sujeto su brazo con fuerza para luego golpear su cara. Al abrir sus ojos con sorpresa puedo darse cuenta que la persona qué le quitó esa pequeña posibilidad de ser feliz era nada más y nada menos Qué Steve Mcgarret. Era obvio que ese hombre iba a estar muy enfadado y lo único que hizo ahí en ese momento fue sujetar a Danny de su chaleco y arrastrarlo hacia otra habitación donde estaban los demás.

\- vamos, Muévete!

Danny no dijo nada, no pudo hacerlo, mientras iba caminando se percato de que solo habían arrestado a tres hombres, los demás, supuso que estaban muertos. Su misión se había cumplido, ambos se marcharon del lugar, dejando que los demás se encargaran de procesar la escena. 

El rubio solo siguió mansamente al Comandante que lo sujetaba fuertemente del brazo. Durante el camino a la casa de Steve, se forma un silencio muy incomodo, el Detective no sabe que decir para apaciguar la ira que el Seal emana tan solo verlo. No quiere imaginar lo que le sucederá y por primera vez es capaz de admitir que esta aterrado de su jefe, esta tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta que han llegado a la casa, vuelve a la realidad por el fuerte jalón que Steve le da para sacarlo del camaro. Entran a la vivienda del más alto y tras cerrarse la puerta Danny recibe el primer golpe en el rostro que lo tumba al suelo y lo deja un poco desorientado.

"¡¡¡¡ERES UN MALDITO IMBÉCIL MALAGRADECIDO, TODAVÍA QUE ME TOMO EL TIEMPO PARA PASARLA CONTIGO Y TU VAS Y TRATAS DE HACER UNA ESTUPIDEZ COMO ESA!!!!" grito Steve hirviendo de coraje "UN IDIOTA ESO ES LO QUE ERES" soltó golpe tras golpe sin importarle nada.

Danny trato de luchar pero se sentía muy débil y cansado de todo, esta vez se escondió tras el único recuerdo feliz que tenía en toda su vida, se escondió en esa memoria con su antigua compañera _Grace,_ de aquella tarde silenciosa y agradable en el bosque.

Steve seguía furioso que golpear a su compañero no fue suficiente, le bajo los pantalones y se dispuso a violarlo, siendo eso no satisfactorio como esperaba, el moreno entro a la cocina y agarrando un rodillo comenzando a penetrarlo sin piedad alguna. En un ataque de querer que el rubio gritara, agarro un cuchillo y corto una y otra vez la espalda y nalgas del más bajo sin detenerse, algunos cortes fueron superficiales y otros muy profundos. 

Danny sollozo y trato de alejarse del dolor que atravesaba su cuerpo, se tenso cuando El moreno lo abrazo acomodándolo en su pecho. Trato de hacerse lo más pequeño posible y dejar de temblar, lo cual fue inútil porque no podía parar de hacerlo, pegó un grito estrangulado al sentir como mojaba sus pantalones por el terror que sentía al ver a Steve sobre él.

"Eres un asco Williams" 

"E-eres... un..mo-mon-monstruo" sollozo Danny 

"A la próxima recordaras como te ira si vuelves a intentar un truco como el de hoy, no estoy feliz de que trataste de escapar de la manera más cobarde que existe"

"T-te o-odio" 

"Si bueno, no me interesa"

Steve se levantó dejando a Danny solo, el rubio trató de levantarse pero el dolor insoportable en sus nalgas y espalda se lo impidieron. No podía dejar de llorar y trato de alejarse de nuevo cuando el Seal se paro cerca de el y lo arrastro hasta el sótano, encadenando lo para que no se moviera.

"¡¡Ya Cállate Estúpido!!" gruño Steve "Te voy a coser el culo y tu maldita espalda para que no mueras" soltó una carcajada mientras continuaba suturando las heridas que causo. "Vas a sentir esto durante semanas y a pesar de eso te seguiré cogiendo porque no me importa lo que sientas"

Danny continuo llorando y suplicando que se detuviera, pero sus ruegos no fueron escuchados. Toda esta tortura lo ha roto más allá de la reparación y lo único que quería era que se detuviera todo su sufrimiento, por lo tanto ha decidido ignorar las amenazas de su torturador y buscar la manera de terminar con todo y escapar de esta vida que lo único que le ha dado es un dolor insoportable.  
  
  
 ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí tienen el penultimo capitulo, lo siento si estaban ansiosos esperando, espero que estén disfrutando de esto. Hasta pronto mis amores y cuídense.
> 
> Ya se acerca el final 7w7
> 
> Con amor LT 🍄🍃🍃


	11. Chapter 11

Danny se encontraba acostado en el piso encadenado en donde Steve lo había dejado, estaba cansado y dolorido por los acontecimientos de hace dos semanas, el Seal había decidido que se tomaría una largas vacaciones para que pudiera sanar y no levantar sospechas del asalto que había vivido. Todavía le dolía el sentarse y no sabía si estar agradecido o no de que su jefe había sido misericordioso y no lo había violado, sólo le obligaba a hacerle mamadas y dejaba que él otro lo tocará como quería.

Prácticamente, este ultimo suceso logro cerrar cualquier sentimiento que pudiera sentir. Sólo quería morir y escapar de esta vida llena de dolor, ya nada tenía sentido para el y su miserable existencia. Siguió acostado mirando a la nada cuando escucho pasos que se acercaban a él, no se movió porque ya no le importaba lo que le hicieran, el moreno lo acaricio y por una vez en todos estos meses de sufrimiento lo preparo para la penetración .

Danny miraba a la nada y su mente estaba en blanco, no reacciono a los toques de Steve, solamente hizo lo que se le ordenó hacer. Se dejo mover a la habitación del moreno y se dejo bañar, se movió con el brazo del comandante a su alrededor hasta la cocina, se sentó y comió lo que le pusieron al frente. Toda su experiencia fue como si estuviera fuera de su cuerpo y mirándose como si fuera un muñeco flexible en los brazos del Seal, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto por lo que se conformó con hacer todo lo que le pedían y no luchar contra su jefe. De esa manera siguió comportándose durante la siguiente semana y cuando volvió al trabajo se comportó de la misma manera, ignoró las amenazas que le hacia Steve y siguió actuando distante y complaciente.

Estaban envueltos en otro caso sobre el tráfico de armas y drogas, tras investigar por varias semanas las pistas que encontraron los llevaron al muelle, todos agarraron su equipo y salieron lo más rápido que pudieron. Al llegar se agruparon y avanzaron revisando cada centímetro, al llegar a un barco de gran tamaño los disparos empezaron a sonar por doquier; rápidamente se cubren para evitar ser golpeados y poco a poco tratan de avanzar matando a como pueden a cualquier traficante. En un movimiento ninja, Steve corre y tumba a un sospechoso dejándolo inconsciente, sin embargo el moreno no se da cuenta del tirador a su espalda y Danny viendo su oportunidad para morir corre y empuja al Seal para sacarlo del camino y recibiendo varias balas en su cuerpo y con una sonrisa en su rostro una última bala se incrustó en su cráneo matándolo al instante.

Steve está tan sorprendido que actúa en automático matando al traficante, se queda mirando fijamente el cuerpo de su compañero y con manos temblorosas toma el pulso sabiendo que no encontrara uno. No sabe cuánto tiempo está arrodillado al lado de Danny por lo que solo reacciona cuando Kono lo sacudió del hombro y trata de hablar con él, lo apartan del cuerpo del rubio y se ve sentado en en una ambulancia con una mascarilla de oxígeno en su rostro, no está seguro de lo que sucede pero Chin está a su lado mientras los médicos le inyectaron algo para que se calme, él no se había dado cuenta de que estaba entrando en pánico.

Una vez que está más tranquilo puede ver como esposan a los traficantes y como llevan el cuerpo de Danny en una bolsa, siente un nudo en el estómago y se levanta para vomitar a un lado de la ambulancia. Chin y Kono lo ayudan y lo llevan al cuartel.

"Steve ¿Qué pasó?" pregunta Chin en la seguridad de su oficina .

"E-el me salvo..." susurra sin poder creerlo.

"¿Qué?" Exclaman los primos al unísono.

"Estaba luchando mano a mano con uno de los tiradores hasta que logre dejarlo inconsciente, de la nada Danny me empuja al suelo y estoy a punto de levantarse y reclamar por ello cuando lo veo recibir tres balas en el pecho y una en la frente"

"Oh Dios" Kono se ahoga y suelta un sollozo.

"Actué en automático y le disparé en la cabeza al tirador y me acerque al cuerpo, no sabia que hacer hasta que ustedes llegaron"

"Es un Héroe"

Nadie dice nada más y se quedan juntos mientras se hacen compañía entre sí, comienzan a planear el funeral y tratar de localizar a su familia sin embargo, un abogado se encuentra con ellos y les lee la última voluntad de Daniel y era que su familia nunca fuera informada de su muerte y que sus pertenencias pueden ir a la caridad o a la basura. Steve decide revisar las cosas del fallecido detective por lo que después del funeral se va de inmediato a la casa del rubio y se mete para echar todo en cajas.

Tras sacar unas cajas que están al fondo del ático, las abre para encontrar unos cuadernos viejos y usados, siente curiosidad y los hojea para ver cual es el primero para agarrarlo y sentarse a leer. Al mirar la fecha se da cuenta que esto es alrededor de cuando Danny tenía doce años.

**_Querido diario_ **

_**Se qué esto es muy cursi o algo que una niña haría pero la verdad es que estoy muy triste, a veces no creo poder estar cerca del Padre por todo lo que me ha hecho pero él sigue siendo la única persona que me quiso y me cuido de niño, al principio no entendía lo que pasaba y lo descarte como algo que hacían las personas que se amaban a pesar de que eso nunca se sintió bien conmigo.** _

_**A veces me gustaría estar muerto para no tener que aguantar las palizas de mis padres y del abuso del Padre Sebastian, siempre me duele mi cuerpo y mi ano, sin embargo nadie me creería si dijera que el Padre me está violando junto con otros sacerdotes que el invita para que me usen, recientemente descubrí que lo que me hacen se llama violación y no me gusta ser abusado de esa manera, también descubrí que mis padres nos maltratan a mis hermanas y a mi.** _

**_Espero que cuando sea grande pueda encontrar felicidad y una vida libre de tristeza, abuso y maltrato. Cuando sea mayor me gustaría ser policía para salvar a otras personas como yo para que no les toque sufrir y para prevenir el maltrato a niños pequeños._ **

**_Odio estar en este maldito internado en el que mis padres decidieron meterme, porque el Padre siempre entra por las noches para violarme y durante el día siempre me abraza y acaricia mi cuerpo diciendo que soy su favorito, los otros niños se ponen celosos de eso y yo lo odio porque ellos no saben lo que él me hace y por eso me golpean para que deje de ser un fastidio por ganar el 'Cariño' del Padre, Tan solo pensar en eso me da asco y lo único que puedo hacer es llorar en la oscuridad cuando nadie me ve..._ **

**_Sinceramente Danny_ **

Steve se quedó en Shock ante lo que estaba leyendo, sin estar completamente seguro de lo que Daniel confesaba siguió leyendo el diario para enterarse de cómo este Padre lo abusaba todos los días y como sus padres lo golpeaban por cualquier ridiculez.

**_Querido Diario_ **

_**Hoy es mi cumpleaños numero 16 y lo único que he recibido fue una golpiza por mi padre porque no quería ir a la iglesia a que el padre me diera su bendición, mi madre solo me miro y me dijo que era una vergüenza para la familia y yo no se qué hacer.** _

_**Mis hermanas están muy asustadas por todo y me duele verlas así, lo único en lo que puedo estar agradecido es que a ellas no les pasa lo que me hacen a mi. Me aseguré de que el Padre no las tocará de ninguna manera y yo recibía ese castigo, porque a mis 7 años descubrí que los castigos del Padre eran de latigazos y después de ellos era sexo.** _

_**Mis hermanas me llamaban cuando sabían que podrían estar en problemas y yo me echaba la culpa para que no las tocaran y dañaran su hermosa piel, sin embargo mis padres no estaban preocupados por eso y las golpeaban al igual que a mi.** _

_**Estoy deseando con ansias cumplir mis 21 años para poder huir de la casa de mis padres, me iré a New Jersey para entrar a la academia de policías. Un vecino nuestro me platicaba de todas estas cosas, por él fue que supe que lo que el padre me hacía se llamaba** _ **_violación y a pesar de eso nuestro vecino me hacía la misma cosa._ **

_**George nuestro vecino siempre se ofrecía a cuidarnos y mis padres lo aceptaban pero solo a mi me cuidaba ya que era el hombre y a mis hermanas las llevaban con doña Victorina, me gustaba cuando George me hablaba sobre la policía y de cómo trabajan y siempre le pediría que me contara una historia. Como siempre, estas historias tenían un precio y este era hacerle una mamada, dejar que me toque e incluso dejar que me penetre con su pene.** _

_**Decir que me odiaba por dejarle hacer eso es poco pero las historias me hacían anhelar la libertad, quería ser libre del maltrato y del abuso que tanto el padre, sus amigos y nuestro vecino me daban casi diariamente.** _

_**Espero convertirme en un gran detective, tener muchos amigos y por una sola vez me gustaría conocer lo que es el amor. Deseo experimentar el sentimiento de ser amado, quiero creer en la humanidad ya que esas esperanzas se van desmoronando conforme pasan los años. Quiero ser libre y vivir una vida espléndida rodeado de gente que me ama y me cuida, una vida en la que no conozca más sufrimiento, lo que más anhelo en esta vida es poder ser feliz y daría cualquier cosa para obtener eso.** _

_**Sinceramente Danny** _

Sus lágrimas comienzan a caer cuando se da cuenta que el fallecido detective escribió sobre su expectativa para lograr hacer amigos por primera vez y de disfrutar la dicha de tener un nuevo comienzo en su vida, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que él arruinó sus esperanzas de ser feliz, lo utilizó hasta llevarlo al quiebre y la única salida que encontró a su sufrimiento era terminar con su vida. Ya han pasado muchas horas en las que ha leído sobre la infancia y adolescencia del rubio y no puede evitar sentir lástima por él, es una verdadera pena que a alguien tan hermoso le haya tocado vivir algo tan cruel, continua leyendo anotación tras anotación sin importarle cuánto tiempo le tome.

_**Querido diario** _

_**He logrado mi objetivo, me escape de la casa de mis padres y ahora vivo en New Jersey trabajando en la policía y recién promovido a detective. Estoy tan feliz de poder lograrlo, se que dejé de escribir durante algunos años pero ya no quería anotar tanta tristeza porque era depresivo.** _

_**Estoy yendo a terapia y estoy aprendiendo a aceptar lo que me paso, me hice varias pruebas y estoy tan agradecido de que no contraje ninguna ETS después de tanto abuso que sufrí. Los doctores me dijeron que no podían hacer mucho por mis cicatrices pero ellos querían armar un caso contra los que me violaron y yo no pude aceptar eso, me siento un poco avergonzado por lo que viví y no quiero que los otros policías se enteren de que fui violado.** _

_**No estoy seguro de cómo lo tomarían pero prefiero no arriesgarme, todavía no me siento muy cómodo con el contacto pero poco a poco estoy aprendiendo a que no todos me harán daño.** _

_**Sinceramente Danny** _

Steve no sabía que acerca de todo esto y lo único que en su cabeza rondaba era que él se convirtió en un monstruo, decidió ignorara esa vocecita de su cabeza y se levantó a comer y hacer sus necesidad. Se tomó un pequeño descanso para tranquilizarse y continuar leyendo los cuadernos del rubio, no podía evitar sentirse incomodo y mal por todo lo que le toco vivir a su pareja, se acomodó en el sofá y continuó leyendo los pensamientos y sentimientos del detective.

_**Querido Diario** _

_**Todavía no entiendo porque Rachel me tenía que engañar de esa manera yo la amaba y su traición me a dolió muchísimo, creí que era un buen esposo y que ella era feliz a mi lado pero no fue así. Ella prefirió a alguien más rico y más guapo que yo, no entenderé porque tenía el descaro de decir que podría explicar las cosas cuando los encontré teniendo sexo en nuestra cama y ella lo estaba disfrutando.** _

_**Cuando la dejé y me mudé a otro departamento mi padre me encontró y me dio una golpiza dejandome muy débil, cuando se quedó dormido me levante del suelo y salí lo más silencioso que pude y huí a un hospital, pedí que no hubiera visitas y que no dijeran que me encontraba ahí a menos que yo les dijera que alguien venía específicamente.** _

_**Mis compañeros me ayudaron mientras lo necesitaba y me escondí, cuando me sane de todas mis heridas pedí un traslado al lugar más apartado y me dijeron que podía ir a hawai, acepte de inmediato y tres días después me encontraba en la isla. Cuando me dijeron que trabajaría para la fuerza de trabajo del gobernador estaba muy nervioso y complacido de ser considerado para dicho trabajo.** _

_**Me siento emocionado por conocer a mis nuevos compañeros y de verdad espero con todas mis fuerzas poder hacerme sus amigos y volver a encontrar a alguien para amar y ser amado de vuelta.** _

_**Sinceramente Danny** _

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Steve se siente culpable y lleno de remordimiento por el trato que le dio a su antiguo compañero, pensar que se encontraba emocionado por trabajar con el 5-0 y lograr entablar una amistad con ellos le rompe un poco el corazón y de pronto empieza a sentirse arrepentido por sus actos hacia el detective ya qué él se cegó ante la perspectiva de conseguir lo que le dio su gana que descuido los sentimientos de su empleado y lo pisoteó al punto de no retorno. 

_**Querido diario** _

_**No puedo entender porque mi Jefe Steve Mcgarrett me esta lastimando de esta manera, tampoco entiendo porque no puedo buscar ayuda, por una parte me siento avergonzado de que otra vez no puedo defenderme y por la otra me da miedo de que no me vayan a creer. Se que soy fuerte y es posible que me pueda defender de sus avances no deseados, sin embargo su personalidad dominante me intimida y me impide detener el abuso y buscar ayuda.** _

_**Esto es como cuando estaba creciendo con el Padre Sebastian, al principio solo busca cogerme pero conforme pasan las semanas Steve a comenzado a lastimarme más. Cada día me miro en el espejo sintiendo asco, enojo, odio y una profunda desesperación por la situación en la que me encuentro.** _

_**Ni siquiera intentó cortejarme y ver si podría estar interesado en él, quizás si Steve se hubiese tomado el tiempo para ganar mi confianza y ser amigos, nuestra relación probablemente se abría transformado en algo no platónico.** _

_**Realmente yo quería ser su amigo pero el Comandante no permitió que eso sucediera, ahora le tengo miedo y me he rehusado a que nunca saldré de esto y que soportaré todo el maltrato en silencio, hasta que mi alma se rompa y ya no pueda encontrar el motivo para vivir.** _

_**Sinceramente Danny** _

Ahora se da cuenta de que es demasiado tarde para tratar de enmendar sus errores y la culpa comienza a comérselo, esta decidido a nunca revelar esto porque está seguro que sus compañeros lo asesinarían por dañar al único compañero que lo soporto a pesar de los maltratos que le daba casi todos los días.

_**Querido Diario** _

_**Ya no sé que hacer con mi vida, ya nada tiene sentido, solo quiero ser libre y dejar de sentir tanto dolor. No importa en donde estemos, estoy siendo abusado y golpeado todos los días.** _

_**Chin y Kono son buenas personas y es probable que se entristezcan cuando logre mi objetivo de quitarme la vida, pero lo superaran y seguirán adelante. He llegado a la conclusión de que la única manera en que dejaré de sufrir es si yo estoy muerto, la desventaja de esto es que no tengo el suficiente valor para morir por mi mano.** _

_**No quiero que la gente piense que soy el típico policía deprimido que se suicida con su arma de servicio por lo que necesito matarme en el trabajo, con la frecuencia que nos envolvemos en tiroteos debería de ser fácil lograr mi último objetivo.** _

**_Sinceramente Danny_ **

Han pasado tres días desde que Steve se dispuso a leer los diarios de Danny y con cada palabra que lee siente su corazón romper, se convirtió en un monstruo, en alguien despiadado que ha destrozado un alma que ha pesar de las horribles cosas que le tocaron vivir, todavía luchaba por encontrar algo bueno y él se encargó de romper esa alma tan maravillosa que hubiese amado con todas sus fuerzas por el simple hecho de compartir el amor que su corazón guardaba.

_**Querido diario** _

_**Esta vida solo me ha dado sufrimiento, un momento de descanso para recuperar mis esperanzas y rematar con más sufrimiento y es por ello que he llegado a la conclusión de que mi destino en está vida es tener una dolorosa vida hasta el último de mis respiros.** _

_**McGarrett ha roto mi espíritu de lucha y yo no creo poder recuperarme de esto, ha pesar de que siempre le digo a Steve que lo odio, eso no es verdad, ya lo he perdonado y a la única persona que odio actualmente es a mi mismo.** _

_**Si alguien llega a leer todo estos pensamientos estúpidos les doy el permiso de hacer lo que quieran, quemarlos, venderlos, tirarlos a la basura, lo que sea. Ciertamente no me interesa lo que suceda con mis escritos inútiles, se que no le importaría a nadie.** _

_**Mi hora de morir se acerca con rapidez y estoy ansioso por lo que deparará la otra vida para mi.** _

**_Sinceramente Danny._ **

Guarda los diarios y se dirige a su casa y cae de rodillas en la arena llorando por los errores que cometió y dándose cuenta de que el que Danny estuviese muerto es su culpa y no cree que sea capaz de perdonarse por ello, era un estúpido ignorante y matón con alguien que no lo merecía. Como desea regresar el tiempo y poder cambiar las cosas para que todo sea diferente pero eso no es posible y es un arrepentimiento que lo perseguirá hasta el último día de su vida.  
  
  
  


**_ El FIN _ **   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así acaba esta triste historia, espero que no hayan llorado :)
> 
> Gracias por seguirme en este proyecto que me costó escribirlo y que dude mucho en publicar debido al contenido, agradezco a quienes estuvieron al pendiente de la historia y les agradezco por cada voto que me regalaron, ustedes son los mejores y espero que no se enojen mucho por este final XD
> 
> Los amo, cuídense mucho LT

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Les gustó? Espero que si :)
> 
> Quería poner la portada que hice, pero no se como subir imágenes por aquí, si tienen curiosidad por verla, pueden ir a wattpad ahí me encontrarán como: lexkie_tsuki13


End file.
